La Orden Negra
by alfrediiimt
Summary: El cielo es tan debil como parece o es que no supieron superar la muerte de Dios, que seria si hubieran logrado superar la perdida de su lider.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

El Cielo, lugar de residencia de las criaturas puras conocidas como ángeles, un lugar de indescifrable belleza y paz.

Es en este lugar donde se ubica el Trono de Dios en el sexto cielo y lugar donde ahora vienen ubicándose un grupo de estos seres, en dos filas delante del trono vacío mirándose de frente y con varios lugares vacíos, ya sean de sus hermanos que cayeron por la tentación o que se rebelaron a su Padre.

Ha pasado poco tiempo desde el fin de la Gran Guerra y la muerte de su Padre, un suceso que ni ellos creían posible, pero ahora después de mantener un tiempo de duelo y una tregua forzosa con las otras dos facciones bíblicas, ya no han podido postergar más esta reunión.

\- Creo que esto es inoportuno decirlo, pero también es necesario. Así que ¿Quien va a tomar el lugar de Padre?, la humanidad se está inquietando, hay desastres por todos sitios y los otros panteones están comenzando a movilizarse.

\- ¡Nadie va tomar el lugar de Padre! Él no está muerto.

\- Gabriel, por favor tranquilizate, aun cuando a nosotros mismos nos cueste admitirlo, debemos tener en cuenta que Raziel tiene razón, entre más esperemos será peor.

\- Miguel, después de la rebelión y expulsión de Lucifer, tú fuiste el brazo derecho de nuestro Padre, yo propongo que tu seas quien asuma esa responsabilidad.

\- Yo, si bien es cierto que apoye a Padre a dirigir a nuestros hermanos, no se si sea el más adecuado.

\- Miguel, recuerda el título que Padre te concedió, el de Príncipe del Cielo, yo Uriel estoy de acuerdo con Rafael en que tú asumas el liderazgo de la facción.

\- La rebelión de Lucifer y la caída de Azazel y los Grigori, y ahora la muerte de nuestro Padre, son tiempos oscuros los que nos vienen encima, Miguel, yo Sariel, también propongo que tu tomes el lugar de Padre.

\- Yo Metatrón, también estoy de acuerdo en que tu tomes esta responsabilidad, Miguel.

\- Hermanos, yo…

\- Yo Remiel, también estoy de acuerdo.

\- Yo Raguel, estoy de acuerdo.

\- Yo Raziel, estoy de acuerdo.

\- Gabriel por favor, tu voto.

\- Yo Gabriel, también estoy de acuerdo, aun cuando me duele el aceptar que Padre ya no está con nosotros, la humanidad nos necesita.

\- Hermanos yo agradezco su confianza y espero estar a la altura, solo les pido que me apoyen y me ayuden a guiar a nuestra facción y al legado de nuestro Padre.

Es así que, a poco de terminada la Gran Guerra la facción de cielo comenzó a recuperarse lentamente. Quizás tuvieron suerte de que la facción diablo entró a una guerra civil o que Azazel estaba tan dolido por la pérdida de sus hermanos que los caídos no mostraron ningún signo de actividad.

Pero fue gracias a todo ello que Miguel empezó con una relativa paz su gobierno sobre el Cielo y la Iglesia, y que gracias a esa paz podría organizar mejor sus escasas fuerzas y mantener un status de superioridad frente a los demás.

Notas.

Segun la tradicion catolica son 7 los arcángeles Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel y Sariel, y según el Libro de Enoc son Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Metatron, Azrael, Raziel y Sariel. Aparte de ellos incluyó a Lucifer como el primer arcángel y a Azazel. Teniendo así a 12 ángeles del Trono de Dios, de los que Lucifer, Miguel y Azazel son Arcángeles con 12 alas y los demás son Serafines Mayores con 10 alas.

Esto es un simple y pequeño prologo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado un par de días desde que Miguel tomó el control del cielo, y con ello se dió un nuevo comienzo a la facción.

Cómo sus primeras medidas fue la de sellar el conocimiento de la muerte de Dios, salvo los arcángeles y serafines mayores que estaban presentes cuando Él murió, además de limitar los movimientos y viajes de los ángeles a la Tierra, los únicos autorizados de viajar constantemente eran Gabriel como mensajero de Dios y Azrael como el último de los Ángeles de la Muerte. Sin su Padre estarían limitados en número, aún así tenía que estirar al máximo sus fuerzas, uno para resguardar el cielo y segundo para evitar el avance de los otros panteones.

Varios de sus hermanos tenían que cumplir más funciones de las que ya tenían, debían suplir las funciones de aquellos que cayeron o se rebelaron, Sariel partió con un contingente a custodiar las Puertas del Purgatorio en el Inframundo para que nadie ingresará al cielo por allí, Raziel con los suyos vigilaban las Puertas Principales del Cielo además de proteger el Árbol de la Vida y el Conocimiento en el Edén. Raguel y Remiel partieron junto con otro contingente a vigilar el avance de los otros panteones. Rafael comenzó a inventariar todo su armamento y reliquias que poseían, tal vez en la Gran Guerra fueron pocos los exorcistas que los acompañaron a la primera línea, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y no iban a dejar que los exorcistas partan sin una protección adecuada. Uriel comenzó a buscar todo lo referido a la bestia que se enfrentó a su Padre y todo el sistema de sellado que lo contenía, Él dio su vida por sellarla y ellos no iban a permitir que se libere. Metraton, Azrael y Gabriel empezaron a buscar formas de aumentar sus números, debían reorganizar a los exorcistas y la iglesia, buscar a nuevos usuarios de Sacred Gears, y si es posible recuperar las Reliquias Santas que se perdieron en el tiempo.

Es en esta situación que Miguel convocó a sus hermanos a una reunión para que le informen cuál era la situación actual y para que le acompañen a tomar el control del Sistema Celestial.

\- Sariel, ¿cual es la situación desde ese lado de las puertas?

\- Con la muerte de Lucifer y los otros Maous, son sus hijos y descendientes quienes tomaron sus posiciones, pero por ahora no he visto que movilicen sus fuerzas como lo hicieron en la Gran Guerra, están dentro de sus territorios, Hades y los demás Dioses del Inframundo tampoco se han estado movilizándose, he establecido un campamento provisional para resguardar las puertas.

\- Entiendo, al menos ello nos dará un poco de tiempo, que sabemos de los otros panteones, Raguel, Remiel.

\- Se han avisado observadores de los griegos entrar a nuestro territorio, al igual que los egipcios, el panteón Nórdico es el único que no se ha movilizado parece que estan respetando la neutralidad con nosotros.- fue la respuesta de Raguel

\- En oriente no hay mucho movimiento, solo he observado que los youkais se han replegado casi en su totalidad a Kyoto, parece ser que las fuerzas leales a Asmodeo siguen por esas zonas, aún cuando su líder haya caído, tampoco hay movimiento del Panteón Hindú.

\- Uriel

\- La bestia a la que se enfrentó Padre, es la que fue nombrada en el Apocalipsis, que sería liberada en el fin de los tiempos, Lucifer la liberó para poder vencer en la guerra, pero nunca la pudo controlar, está sellada en una dimensión aparte y bueno, aun no entiendo muchos de los sellos usados por Padre, pero por ahora no debería haber problema con ellos.

\- Entiendo, por favor sigue estudiando esos sellos y ver cómo podemos reforzarlos, Metraton.

\- Cuando Azazel y los suyos cayeron dejaron parte de su investigación de los Sacred Gears, lo que es bueno, ya que tenemos una buena base para comenzar nuestras propias investigaciones, por ahora estoy convocando a todos los exorcistas al Vaticano para comenzar el proceso de reorganización, junto con Gabriel y Azrael estamos viendo el tema de la Iglesia para que esta no se corrompa sin la presencia de nuestro Padre.

\- Por mi parte he elaborado un registro de la Armería Celestial y he separado las armas que pueden utilizar los humanos, son mayormente aquellas que no necesitan el elemento luz en cantidad.- Comentó Rafael - Aun así, hay varias armas que se han perdido o destruido en la guerra, con nuestro poder estoy seguro de que podemos reconstruir la mayoría de ellas excepto tal vez una.

\- Muy bien, por mi parte he estado estudiando el Sistema de nuestro Padre y voy a ser capaz de ponerlo nuevamente en funcionamiento, pero para eso voy a necesitar de su poder de ustedes, pero una vez hecho no voy a poder salir del Cielo.

Ya en el Séptimo Cielo, lugar donde se encontraba el Sistema de Dios, Miguel se encontró rodeado de sus hermanos y hermanas, mientras que él serviría de foco y pilar para poner en marcha el Sistema ellos le transferirán su Gracia, después de eso, Miguel estaría obligado a permanecer en el Cielo, el nuevo Sistema no funcionará a un 100% como en el pasado sino a un 75%, tal vez si estuvieran los doce podrían hacerlo funcionar a un 90% pero por ahora sería suficiente.

\- El Trono de Dios sirve como un faro para las oraciones, a través de él podrás acceder a las bendiciones y milagros que Padre hacía, claro no serán tan grandes o fuertes pero servirá, eso sí ten cuidado de controlar el flujo sino vas a sobrecargar y sabes que eso sería malo.

\- Por ahora trata de desviar el flujo excedente a tu propio poder para que lo aumentes, al estar confinado acá no podrás entrenar, después uno por uno iremos recibiendo dicho excedente para fortalecernos, luego de eso ya veremos cómo solucionarlo, y qué hacer con el excedente.

\- Entiendo Metraton Raziel, estaré bien, así que no se preocupen, temo que debido a las acciones de Lucifer se haya adelantado el Fin de los Tiempos y tengamos que romper los sellos del Apocalipsis, así que voy a concentrarme en ello.

\- Yo voy a concentrarme en la busqueda de mas usuarios de Sacred Gears, no contamos con muchos y ellos van a ser indispensables en el futuro.

\- Gabriel no dejes que Miguel asuma todo, ahora si me disculpan voy a partir al Inframundo a seguir vigilando las cosas.

\- Ten cuidado Sariel.

\-- (Un tiempo después)

\- Estás seguro de ello Sariel.

\- Si hermano, los demonios se han visto envueltos en una guerra civil, parece ser que los descendientes de los Maous originales deseaban partir nuevamente a la Guerra con nosotros y hay una parte de los diablos que está en contra de ello, además varios Pilares han desaparecido en la Gran Guerra, por otro lado hay un descontento por parte de los diablos comunes en cómo son tratados, todo eso ha provocado una guerra civil.

\- Entiendo, y Grigori, que has podido averiguar de ellos.

\- Están en silencio, parece que está guerra civil ha hecho que refuercen sus defensas, no he visto a Azazel ni a los otros, solo vi a unos cuantos vigilantes que no pasaban el par de alas sobrevolando sus territorios.

\- Bien, vuelve al cielo hermana, para que descanses, enviaré a Azrael a que te releve, vamos a aprovechar esto para concentrarnos en los diablos que están en la Tierra, en especial aquellos que bordean nuestras fronteras. Informaré a Raziel que está encargado de los exorcistas, así mismo necesito que comiences a entrenarlos.

\- Ah, así que Metraton los logró reorganizar.

\- Si, separo a los exorcistas de la iglesia totalmente, y los reorganizó como un cuerpo militar fuera del clero, para que no haya un conflicto de intereses, de ahora en adelante son La Orden Negra,

Notas.

Bueno esto queda como un segundo prólogo a cómo se está reorganizando el Cielo, cometí un error al no considerar a Gabriel como un Arcángel,fue un lapsus, por ahora la jerarquía del Cielo está conformada por:

Miguel, 12 alas doradas, Arcángel, Líder de los Ejércitos del Cielo y Nuevo Líder de la Facción.

Gabriel, 12 alas blancas, Arcángel, Mensajero de Dios.

Rafael, 10 alas, Serafín, Encargado de la División Médica, vela por la salud, los viajeros y el noviazgo

Uriel, 10 alas, Serafín, Responsable de las Tierras y Templos de Dios.

Raguel, 10 alas, Serafín, encargado de la justicia, de la imparcialidad y de la armonía

Remiel, 10 alas, Serafin, encargado de los resucitados.

Sariel, 10 alas, Serafin, Mandamiento de Dios, es la nueva Líder de los Ejércitos de Dios en reemplazo de Miguel

Metraton, 10 alas, Serafin, la Voz de Dios.

Azrael, 10 alas, Serafin, el Último de los Ángeles de la Muerte, al haber muerto Dios, la mayoría de ellos han "caído".

Raziel, 10 alas, Serafin. El escriba del Cielo guardian de los secretos y misterios del Cielo.

Por ahora ellos son todos los miembros de la Jerarquía Celestial, por ahora trabajaré con ellos aunque no con todos, estoy pensando en agregar a tres más para que queden Miguel y 12 de sus hermanos, los que agregue serán Santos Valientes, fuera de Dulio y Griselda, tal vez sean descendientes de Lucifer y Azazel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo, no poseo ningún derecho sobre la obra de High School DxD, todo esto es con fines no lucrativos sino de diversión y distracción.**

 **Capítulo** **2**

 **Eloi, Eloi, ¿lema sabactani?**

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque me has abandonado padre? Acaso no fui una buena hija. Tengo miedo, a donde has ido, todos han partido y me han dejado sola.

Ha pasado varios meses desde la Gran Guerra, y el inframundo a entrado a los inicios de una guerra civil, los descendientes de los Maous no han logrado una unificación con su facción y encuentran resistencia con varios de los pilares más importantes.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

\- Si mi señor Lucifer, en los registros de su Padre indican un lugar donde el dejo su verdadero legado antes de que abandonara sus alas doradas y tomara sus nuevas alas negras de diablo.

\- Eso puede ser un problema para nuestros planes, ya sospechaba yo que él guardaba un secreto, los otros Maous dudaban de su lealtad y compromiso porque habían momentos en que desaparecía sin decir nada.

\- Si es así, a que se refiere con un legado, conocimiento del Cielo o nuevos poderes, que podria ser mi señor.

\- Un legado puede referirse a casi cualquier cosa, sigue investigando.

 _Así que un legado padre, se que tú te referías a mi como legado de tu nueva etapa como diablo, un legado que nunca iba a estar a tu altura, así que un verdadero legado, podría ser acaso. Con esto en mente el descendente de Lucifer partió a la mansión de su padre a buscar nueva información de este descubrimiento._

\- Parece que este es el lugar correcto mi Señor Lucifer, según los registros de su padre, Él venía muy seguido a esta mansión a fueras de la ciudad.

\- Entiendo, esperen y vigilen estamos fuera del inframundo y cerca a un poblado con una iglesia cerca.

 _Que has estado escondiendo durante tanto tiempo Padre, que has tenido que instalar una barrera tan fuerte._

Por la falta de mantenimiento debo de creer que quien estaba aquí ya dejó este lugar, puede ser acaso. El recorrido que empezó en la sala principal llevó al Maou al estudio donde encontró varios documentos y diarios con la escritura de su Padre. _Así que es eso, tu soberbia hacia Dios hizo que cayeras en primer lugar al igual que Azazel pero aún mantenías cierto arraigo con el Cielo, debías de eliminarlo por completo._ Pasó del estudio a la biblioteca donde debía encontrar la información faltante. _Maldición parece que llegamos tarde, por la acumulación de polvo y estas marcas puedo decir que quien se encontraba en este lugar no anda lejos, y si es así, el lugar donde ahora se encuentra es._ La biblioteca no contenía ningún libro más que uno en el piso, el libro ahora abierto tenía un diagrama dibujado y una palabra escrita encima, "Renacimiento" y el diagrama era el de la Fruta del Conocimiento y de la Vida. _Separaste totalmente tu parte Santa y Sagrada que heredaste de Dios para dar lugar a la corrupción y oscuridad de tu parte de diablo._

\- Euclides, necesito que destruyas el pueblo cercano, no dejes a nadie con vida, quiero a todos muertos y el pueblo en llamas.

\- Sí mi señor, ya escucharon destruyan todo, que nadie sobreviva.

El poblado de Turín, estaba atardeciendo cuando la tierra se tiñó de sangre, el Padre de la Iglesia se encontraba dando catequesis a los niños y jóvenes, cuando todo el caos comenzó.

\- ¡Entren a la Iglesia niños! ¡entren!, Que esperan, Lucio has sonar las campanas o Dios Mio, por favor que no sea lo que pienso que es, Padre ayudanos.

Las campanas comenzaron a resonar pero era demasiado tarde, los gritos de la gente, los hombres salieron de sus casas a proteger a sus esposas, las mujeres abrazaban a los niños tratando de protegerlos, pero todo era en vano, los diablos comenzaron su asedio siguiendo las órdenes de su Señor.

\- Se que lo puse en algún lugar, donde la puse, justo ahora que la necesito, si acá está, nunca pensé volver a portarla ni a usarla, la espada sagrada Galantine, la hermana de Excalibur aunque este anciano por favor Padre te pido que me des la fuerza necesaria para volver a utilizarla y poder defender a estos niños, atiende el llamado de este siervo tuyo.- con esta pequeña oración el sacerdote anciano partió a defender su Iglesia y a sus hijos.

\- Mira parece que un anciano a venido a desafiarnos.

\- Hay vejete porque no nos haces la vida más sencilla y te mueres de una vez, abre esas puertas y deja que matemos a todos los que tienes dentro.

\- Nunca, no me moveré de este lugar mis hijos se encuentran tras esas puertas y luchare por ellos

\- Viejo estúpido muere.- el primer diablo se lanzó directamente contra el sacerdote, lo que no esperaban que aún a su edad el padre era lo suficientemente rápido y hábil con la espada, logrando cortarlo por la mitad.

Al ver como el Padre de un solo ataque eliminó a sus compañero, el segundo diablo que se encontraba en ese lugar envió una señal a los demás para que lo asistieran, de esta manera dio comienzo a su batalla con el sacerdote

\- Señor Lucifer, parece ser que un sacerdote es el único que nos ha presentado resistencia en la eliminación de este lugar, por los que se me indica el posee una Espada Sagrada.

\- Entiendo, iré yo mismo a enfrentarlo, a su edad le daré ese honor.

Dejando la zona elevada desde donde veía la masacre el nuevo Maou partió a la entrada del Templo a enfrentarse al sacerdote.

 _Imposible que hace él aquí, que ha venido a buscar en este sitio, no hay nada que lo pueda haber traído. Oh Dios Mío, por favor escucha mis súplicas, dame las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerme en pie._

\- Veo que has presentado una gran resistencia anciano, pero esto termina ahora, aún así seré clemente contigo, dime quién se escondía en la mansión de la colina y donde se encuentra. Si me lo dices tal vez perdone tu vida.

 _Así que se refiere a Arwen, que busca de ella, se que ha presentado un futuro prometedor al poseer una gran cantidad de elemento luz en su interior y si no fuera porque es humana podría afirmar que es un ángel reencarnado._ \- Nunca, ya le dije a tus sirvientes que no me moveré de este lugar, voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento para proteger a estos niños.- fue la respuesta enérgica del sacerdote.

Una joven veía desde el campanario, a través de sus ojos celestes como todo el combate se iba realizando, como poco a poco los diablos iban rodeando al Padre y como él iba siendo herido cada vez más. Es entonces observo como el que parecía ser el líder de los diablos se acercaba al sacerdote herido, en ese momento es cuando ella repitió aquellas palabras, palabras que fueron dichas en una cruz.

\- Eloi, Eloi, ¿lema sabactani? - (Padre, Padre, ¿porqué me has abandonado?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo, no poseo ningún derecho sobre la obra de High School DxD, todo esto es con fines no lucrativos sino de diversión y distracción.** **Capítulo 3**

Fundada años después de la Gran Guerra, La Orden Negra, es la nueva organización conformada por los exorcistas, hombres y mujeres que juraron servir al Cielo en bienestar de la humanidad para protegerlos de todo mal. Quizás la Gran Guerra haya quedado en stand-by, pero ellos tenían como objetivo el eliminar o desterrar a todos los diablos y criaturas oscuras que aún se mantenían en la Tierra, para cumplir con su misión habían pasado diversas pruebas y quizás una de las más importantes era el poseer la Gracia de Dios en mayor medida a la normal.

Mientras que los Ángeles estaban conformados casi en su totalidad por la Gracia y poseían en gran medida el elemento luz, los humanos poseían ambos dones pero en menor medida, es por ello que en los inicios de la Nueva Orden los Ángeles capacitaron personalmente a un grupo de exorcistas para que ellos comenzarán a recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevos reclutas para que así la Orden comience a crecer, el proceso sería largo pero ya estaba encaminado.

El Comando General de la Orden estaba confirmado por la Serafín Sariel como Comandante General, el Papa de la Iglesia, como máxima autoridad de la Iglesia y el Comandante General de la Orden. Luego estaban los Generales, cada uno de ellos empuñaba una Espada Sagrada, Caliburn, Ascalon, Galantine, Durandal, Joyeuse, Kusanagi y Excalibur.

Después de los Generales venían los exorcistas propiamente dichos, ellos poseían diversas armas basadas en el elemento Luz así como armas que habían sido bendecidas o heredadas.

También estaban los exorcistas que poseían algún tipo de Sacred Gears, ellos al igual que los Generales recibían órdenes directamente del Comando General de la Orden.

Además de los exorcistas, la Orden también era conformada por diversos investigadores que trabajaban duramente para que los soldados de Dios no tuvieran problemas en cumplir con su misión.

Otro grupo importante de la orden eran los rastreadores, personas que no habían cumplido los requisitos para ser exorcistas pero su amor a la humanidad los había llevado a la Orden, su objetivo era el de rastrear la ubicación de los diablos, recopilar información y aventurarse en lugares donde antes no había presencia de la Iglesia o la Orden, de esta manera cuando lleguen los exorcistas puedan contar con la información necesaria para cumplir su misión.

Para lograr llegar a su máximo esplendor deberían pasar cientos de años, en los cuales los exorcistas deberían enfrentarse a diversas pruebas que pondrían su Fe a prueba.

\- Hemos logrado encontrar la ubicación de la mayoría de las Espadas Sagradas, las únicas que estan fuera de nuestro alcance son Galantine y Kusanagi, Excalibur aun sigue tan dañada que no se si podremos utilizarla, además de varias armas que con nuestra bendición y el uso de nuestra Gracia podemos reforzarlas y convertirlas en Armas Santas a favor de los exorcistas.

\- Muy bien, Azrael.

\- Los exorcistas que hemos reclutado hasta ahora son aquellos que participaron con nosotros en la Gran Guerra defendiendo los Templos en la Tierra y los pocos que se aventuraron con nosotros al Inframundo, poco a poco se están adaptando a los cambios que hemos realizado, pero pasarán varios años hasta que la Orden se consolide, por el momento el Ejército del Cielo está vigilando la Tierra y eliminando a los Diablos rezagados.

\- Entiendo Sariel.

\- He estado estudiando el Libro de Revelaciones de nuestro Padre y aunque Lucifer cometió el error de liberar a la Bestia antes de tiempo, puedo decir que tendremos al menos unos 700 años antes que el sello comience a debilitarse, después de eso en cualquier momento la bestia podría salir de su prisión.

\- Raziel, ¿estás seguro de ello?

\- Si Miguel, el Libro da un tiempo de 1000 años de encierro después de su derrota para la batalla final de Apocalipsis, pero es muy probable que salga antes y por lo estudiado con Metraton podemos decir que en 700 años nos estaríamos volviendo a enfrentar a aquella bestia.

 _...por favor Padre te pido que me des la fuerza necesaria para volver a utilizarla y poder defender a estos niños, atiende el llamado de este siervo tuyo…_ _...Eloi, Eloi, ¿lema sabactani?..._

\- Miguel, Miguel, reacciona.

\- Hermano, que pasa, que está sucediendo.

\- Yo, escuche claramente una oración, ¡es el hijo de Lucifer!

\- Sariel Azrael preparen nuestras fuerzas y partan al poblado de Turin, el hijo de Lucifer a comenzado un asedio a aquella localidad.

\- Si hermano

\- Entendido

 _Quién era esa chica, y porque su alma se me hace conocida, siento como si la conociera o debiera conocerla, este sentimiento de hermandad._ Los pensamientos de Miguel iban del Sacerdote que emitió la oración hasta la joven que repitió aquellas palabras de abandono.

Frente al Templo el Padre Yeggar, venía enfrentándose al Hijo de Lucifer, Rizevim, utilizando la Espada Sagrada Galantine, estaba decidido a no retroceder ni permitir que los diablos profanaran aquel templo y asesinaran a los niños y jóvenes escondidos. El uso constante de energía santa en sus ataques hacia que el sacerdote se agotara más rápido de lo normal.

\- Debo decir que a pesar de tu edad, has demostrado valía y coraje anciano, pero esto acaba ahora - Rizevim decidió liberar todo su poder de Maou, mostrando 5 pares de alas y comenzando a deformar los alrededores, la corrupción que manaba de él comenzó a destruir todo - Espero que hayas rezado lo suficiente porque después de esto no quedará nada de ti.

\- Te lo dije Diablo, no permitiré que ni tú ni ninguno de los y tuyos ponga un pié en este templo, no dejare que toques a mis hijos que se encuentran detrás mío - El sacerdote se erigió nuevamente, mostrándose con varias heridas y comenzó a utilizar el elemento Luz que poseía - Déjame mostrarte porque durante la Gran Guerra me aventure a seguir a los ángeles al Inframundo y luchar por la humanidad contra ustedes.

Al momento en el cual ambos combatientes retomaron su lucha no se fijaron en cómo el cielo empezaba a abrirse y la luz sagrada descendía rápidamente a la Tierra.

\- Mi Señor Lucifer, son los ángeles, son varios y se acercan rápidamente,

\- Hermanos, que ningún diablo quede en pie.

De esta manera comenzó una batalla entre ángeles y diablos en la localidad de Turín, los diablos dirigidos por Euclides Lucifuge, siervo de Rizevim y los ángeles por Sariel y Azrael, la batalla que en un inicio se inició en la tierra pasó a desarrollarse en el cielo, energia santa contra energía oscura, luz contra oscuridad, una batalla que poco a poco fue inclinándose al lado de los ángeles.

\- Maldito anciano, es momento que mueras - un último ataque por parte de Rizevim fue suficiente para que el sacerdote fuera herido de manera mortal, el brazo de diablo atravesó el pecho del sacerdote. - Pensar que un simple humano me haya herido a mi, el hijo de Lucifer y uno de los cuatro Maous del Inframundo, Euclides retiremonos.

\- Sí mi señor - Dejando a sus soldados que iban cayendo poco a poco a los ángeles, Rizevim y su servidor Euclides se teletransportan nuevamente al Inframundo.

\- Extiendan la barrera, no permitan que huyan ni escapen - la voz de la Comandante del Cielo ordenaba a los suyos, sabiendo que tal vez no tendrían posibilidades de volver a atraparlos.

\- Sariel dejalos, ya se escaparon, encarguemonos de los que aun estan aca y ver porque Rizevim decidió atacar este poblado.

\- Tienes razon hermano.

La batalla entre ambas fuerzas fue corta los ángeles lograron derrotar fácilmente a los diablos una vez que su líder los había abandonado, viendo tal escenario los ángeles comenzaron a prestar atención y auxilio a todos los heridos, eran pocos los humanos que se enfrentaron a los diablos y sobrevivieron.

\- Padre Yeggar, por favor padre resista, los ángeles están acá ellos podrán curarlo, por favor Padre resista - las súplicas de los niños que se encontraban alrededor de un cuerpo frente al templo, hizo que los ángeles se acercaran.

\- Estas heridas son demasiado para él, no soportara demasiado tiempo, ni al traslado a una zona de curación ni el tiempo en que Rafael podría venir a tratarlo - Sariel comenzó a intentar curar al sacerdote, pero este le respondió.

\- Mi señora, por favor permítame ir donde los mios, soy el último de mis hermanos que partimos a luchar al Inframundo, permíteme ir a verlos, yo ya cumpli mi mision de proteger a estos niños - El sacerdote sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y con una voz entrecortada y débil llamó a alguien - Arwen por favor acércate.

La joven llamada Arwen se acercó al Padre con lágrimas en los ojos, el anciano sacerdote era quien la había encontrado mientras ella andaba perdida fuera de la mansión, le había dado un hogar en la Iglesia y la había tratado como una hija.

\- Arwen, mi pequeña Arwen, siempre supe que eras especial, y hoy ese sentimiento fue confirmado, no tengas miedo mi pequeña, vendran tiempos dificiles para ti, serás perseguida de ahora en adelante por los diablos, pero se que saldras adelante, ten toma mi espada se que podras ponerla a buen uso, te la dejo - con sus últimas fuerzas el sacerdote le entregó Galantine a su "hija" - Ahora déjame conversar con los ángeles que vinieron a auxiliarnos.

Tomando la espada y alejando a los niños que estaban alrededor del Padre Awen dio espacio a los Ángeles para que conversaran con el sacerdote.

\- Mi señora, mi hija, es por ella por quien vinieron los Diablos, aun no se que es lo que la hace especial pero se que su futuro será grande, por favor tomenla con ustedes.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, si es como dices ella vendrá con nosotros - Después de responder de manera afirmativa al sacerdote, Sariel comenzó a darle la extremaunción para su descanso eterno.

\- ¿Que te has enterado hermana? - pregunto Azrael, en épocas de la Gran Guerra los diablos enviaban oleadas y oleadas de sus ejércitos a la Tierra, pero ahora solo fue un pequeño contingente era el que habían encontrado, era más como si estuvieran explorando.

\- La niña Arwen, es a ella a quien Rizevim estaba buscando, no lo sientes hermano es como si hubiera algo en ella, si no fuera humana. No se creo que estoy imaginando cosas. Voy a descender al Inframundo hermano a fortalecer nuestro campamento.

\- Entiendo Sariel, ve, yo me encargo de las cosas en este lugar, llevaré a la chica al Vaticano, estará más segura en ese lugar.

Una vez terminado la curación de los heridos por parte de los ángeles y las oraciones por los fallecidos Azrael se acercó a la joven Arwen y le habló de la voluntad del sacerdote para que ella viniera con ellos.

\- Yo lo entiendo Señor Azrael, iré con ustedes.

\- No te preocupes niña ni tengas miedo ten por seguro que todo esto es por tu seguridad, vamos a averiguar el porque los diablos se enfocaron en ti - _Debo decir que Sariel tenía razón, ella posee una gran cantidad de elemento luz y su Gracia se me hace conocida, se siente familiar._

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos para otro momento Azrael convocó a sus fuerzas y partió con ellos al Cielo junto a la hija del sacerdote.

\- Una vez estemos en el Cielo no te separes de mí, si te digo que te quedes en un lugar quiero que lo hagas voy a informar de lo sucedido y de ahí partiremos al Vaticano.

\- Entiendo - la respuesta dada fue casi un susurro, Arwen aún se aferraba a la espada sagrada, su mente aún estaba en las últimas palabras del sacerdote.

 _La espada no ha reaccionado de manera negativa a ella, aún así hay muchas cosas que no encajan._

 **Notas**.

Estoy tomando como referencias otros animes D.Gray-Man, Bleach, el universo de Fate, entre otros, así como otros fanfics escritos en este sitio.

Por ahora introduje al legado de Lucifer aún no hay Santos Valientes así que voy a usar mi ingenio para que sea angelizada, y su camino va a ser difícil antes de formar parte del consejo del cielo, el hijo de Azazel si va a ser un Santo Valiente, en especial un Joker al igual que Dulio, tal vez le de un Sacred Gear, él vendrá luego.

Respecto a la línea de tiempo me ubico a inicios del siglo IV por ahora e históricamente lo más resaltante a nivel de Religión es el fin de la Orden de los Templarios, ahora voy a utilizar este evento para mi historia, seran dos capítulos y de ahí ya pasaré a hechos más actuales, como la batalla entre Strada y Kokabiel, el reclutamiento de Dulio, el Proyecto Espada Santa, la expulsión de Asia, entre otros, y después de ello al cannon mismo de las novelas.

Tengo la línea ya trazada, solo me falta expandirla y ampliarla.


End file.
